


Welcome Party

by reinadefuego



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Carter meets her future C.O. for the first time.Written for challenge 70  - "amnesty" / challenge 1 - "new" at drabble_zone.





	Welcome Party

"You must be Rhodes."  
  
His gold and black tab stood out against the dark green of his Army uniform. It read 'Ranger'.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
What a Ranger was doing amongst Marines, Carter wasn't sure, but he knew her name and face. And although she still bore the defiant attitude of a rookie, there was something about his presence she respected.  
  
"I'm glad you're joining us on the mission to the Arctic. We need some fresh faces."  
  
 _Oh._  That explained how he knew, but with the mission a year away, why mention it now?  
  
"I'm just happy I passed muster, sir."


End file.
